history of the god cards
by eva00
Summary: its all about the gods


When game designer, Pegasus J. Crawford went to Egypt, he found stone tablets of ancient dark duels. He based a Collectible Card Game on these stone tablet recordings and called it Duel Monsters. However, he also created 3 unimaginable cards based on one tablet which the battle between a young Egyptian pharaoh resembling Yuugi controlling Black Magician and a priest who controls a monster resembling Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, above the battle, the engraving of the Millennium Puzzle was surrounded by 3 card engravings...  
  
"slifer the sky dragon"  
  
"The God of Obelisk the tormentor"  
  
"The God of Sun, Dragon Ra"  
  
Each of these 3 mythological beasts represent the polarity of the universe. Obelisk represents light and darkness. Osiris represents good and evil. Ra represents earth and sky. Whoever obtains these 3 rare cards, will become forever undefeatable. The person will dominate the world of dueling, and will also gain the title "King of Duelists".  
  
However Pegasus regretted ever making these 3 rare cards. Because the cards, as if with the power of the actual deity living inside them, they all have super strong powers. Whoever obtains these cards can use them for good and for bad. If an evil heart uses these cards, it could even be used to take away someone's life. In games, they could become the ultimate weapon.  
  
Pegasus originally wanted to take care of the cards himself, but he failed, therefore he decided to let these cards sleep forever at where they came from, deep underground at the "Valley of Kings" in Egypt. Egyptian department of archaeology accepted the job and sealed the 3 cards at 3 locations in Valley of Kings.  
  
However someone stole them out...GHOULS, a notorious international rare card thieving organisation, stole the cards. However, 1 card was prevented from being stolen. Isis Ishtar, head of the Department of Archaeology of the Egyptian government came to Domino City, and also opened up an Egyptian exhibition at the Domino City museum. She opened up the exhibition because she wanted to reveal where Duel Monsters came from. She believes that these stone tablets have the power of gathering a large group of duelists.  
  
Upon telling her guest, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., she handed Kaiba the one card that was prevented from being stolen, the God of Obelisk. She entrusts the card to Kaiba because she believes Kaiba has the power of keeping the card safe, and she also believe if she gives Kaiba the card, GHOUL will be out on the prey again...AND THUS STARTED THE BATTLE CITY.  
  
The God of Obelisk:  
  
Previous Owner: Isis Ishtar  
  
Current Owner: Seto Kaiba  
  
Introduction:  
  
The God of Obelisk, also known as the lord of destruction (Kaiba calls it that way) for its destructive power. It is capable of obliterating the entire enemy line, and defeating the opponent instantly once it attacks. It is the only god card that was avoided from being stolen when GHOULS raided Valley of Kings in Egypt. Isis Ishtar carried to Domino city and delivered it to Kaiba, hoping it would be a great lure to lure out the other 2 god cards.  
  
Card Text: Attack: 4000. Defense: 4000. The player shall sacrifice two bodies to God of Obelisk. The opponent shall be damaged, and the monsters on the field shall be destroyed.  
  
Explanation: So after you summon God of Obelisk, if you have 2 monsters left over, you can sacrifice those two monsters and activate the special effect, which will instantly destroy all monsters, and opponent will instantly take 4000 damage no matter what. Lord of destruction indeed, too bad it is not a real card.  
  
Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris  
  
Previous Owner: Malik Ishtar  
  
Current Owner: Yuugi Mutou  
  
Introduction:  
  
Osiris is a monster capable of reaching near-limitless power when used with a specific combo. It was used by the Silent Doll, which is a puppet controlled by Malik, and through the puppet, Malik dueled with Yuugi in Vol.20 of the manga. Just as Yuugi was about to get defeated, Yuugi was able to set up an infinite loop of drawing cards, forcing Malik to lose due to deck depletion.  
  
Osiris has aided Yuugi greatly especially during the duel with Dark Ryou Bakura when this was the sole card he relied upon.  
  
Card Text: Attack X000. Defense X000. Whenever the opponent summons a monster into the field, it is dealt 2000 damage. X equals to the number of cards in its controller's hands.  
  
Card Explanation: So if you have 6 cards in your hand, Osiris becomes 6000/6000. As for the first ability, if a monster the opponent summoned is 1900, it dies instantly.  
  
The God of Sun Dragon, Ra  
  
Current Owner: Malik Ishtar  
  
Introduction:  
  
This is the only card that still remains stolen by Malik and GHOULS. Its powers is the most strongest out of all 3. Its designs is the strangest as well. When not dueling, it reads ???? attack, ???? Defense. However, once it is used in a duel, it will emit a strange aura, and the aura will enable strange Ancient Egyptian Priesthood text to show up. There are a total of 3 special effects, which can only be activated when the verse is chanted out.  
  
Card Text: Speed-charge, can attack the turn it is summon back into field by Raise Dead.  
  
First Verse: Whoever chants this verse, is the rightful controller of this monster. If the owner is unable to chant this verse, then this monster cannot be controlled.  
  
Second Verse: When summoning this monster, if the owner chants this verse, then the owner shall sacrifice all life points until only one point remains. The sacrificed total shall be added onto Ra.  
  
Third Verse: Yet to be revealed.  
  
Card Explanation: In Duel Monster rules, you are not allowed to attack the with the monster you just brought back from the grave. You have to wait a turn, but Ra rule 


End file.
